1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to erosion control apparatus for preventing erosion of a beach and more particularly to erosion control apparatus including three angularly disposed panels coupled at a central hub and adapted to be coupled in series with a plurality of identical units which are partially disposed in the water parallel to the shore line at such a depth as to dissipate the erosion effect of the wave and functions to entrap a portion of any sand entrained in the wave.
Typically, water front real estate is expensive and at a premium and thus it is important to preserve the beach front. The coastline of lakes, seas and oceans are frequently eroded when subjected to high wave action. Various attempts have been made to preserve the shoreline. One such commonly used attempt includes a vertical break wall placed along the edge of the property at the waters edge. When a wave engages such a prior art wall, the water typically separates into vertically upward and downward components. The downwardly directed water component erodes the sand along the seaside of the break wall, eventually causing the wall to become unstable and tilt toward the sea.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and novel erosion control apparatus which will inhibit the erosion of soil adjacent the seaside of the apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide erosion control apparatus which will upwardly dissipate a substantial portion of the wave energy.
A large portion of the prior art erosion control devices function primarily as a break wall to merely interrupt the wave's progress toward the shore . An important consideration in controlling erosion is to not only prevent the removal of the beach, but to provide apparatus which will aid the depositing of sand to the seashore. Typically, some sand is entrained in the wave water. If the wave can be directed upwardly to stop it from carrying away sand and if any sand entrained in the wave can be caught and deposited on the beach, one in fact can "build a beach". Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide erosion control apparatus of the type described to accomplish that goal and which will function to control erosion and build a beach.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and novel erosion control apparatus of the type described which will entrap sand entrained in the waves.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and novel apparatus of the type described which will allow a portion of the wave, and sand entrained therein, to pass while inhibiting the reverse path of the sand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide erosion control apparatus comprising a plurality of individual units which are interconnected along the seashore while being partially disposed in the water and partially disposed above the water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide erosion control apparatus of the type described including three equiangularly disposed, generally planar panels which are coupled at a central, slightly enlarged hub.
It is another object of the present invention to provide erosion control apparatus of the type described comprising hardened cast material having a unique reinforcing system embedded therein.
Some of the other apparatus provided for controlling erosion is non-symmetrical and is sometimes turned on its side in great storms and thus becomes ineffective. Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide an erosion control apparatus which is symmetrical.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide erosion control apparatus which will maintain its effectiveness even though turned on its side.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide lake shore erosion apparatus of the type described which will be symmetrical and resist tipping and is constructed to be part of a system of connected precast segments that can be set on the beach or on the lake bottom.
It is another object of the present invention to provide erosion control apparatus of the type described including three equiangularly disposed generally planar panels joined along one edge at an integral hub.
The following United States Patents are cited as being of interest to the construction, although none of these patents, taken singularly or in combination, disclose Applicant's hereinafter claimed construction:
______________________________________ 919,788 A. D. Smith Apr. 27, 1909 1,175,962 P. J. Latrham Mar. 21, 1916 1,814,495 D. F. Sheldon Jul. 14, 1931 1,816,095 H. R. Stanford Jul. 28, 1931 2,766,592 P. F. Danel, et al Oct. 16, I956 3,252,287 Suzuki May. 24, 1966 3,368,357 Takamori Feb. 13, 1968 3,415,061 A. J. Staempfli Dec. 10, 1968 4,407,608 Hubbard Oct. 04, 1983 ______________________________________
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.